character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Beyond-Dimensional Existence
Introduction Dimensionless existence on this wiki refers to the state of being of characters who are superior in one way or another to the concept of dimensions. They are much different than merely zero-dimensional creatures, as rather than simply lacking dimensions at all (and thus are geometrically infinitesimal in every possible direction), they are conceptually superior to the concepts of dimensional physics. In fiction, these tend to be portrayed as super cosmic beings of a higher order than any-dimensional creatures. Specifically, they are also referred to as outerversal beings here. Classification Type 1: Non-dimensional: those whose nature is very different from the concepts of space and time (and everything that is in it), such as aspatial and atemporal objects, meaning the concept of physics has little to no influence on them. They usually possess an abstract, cosmic, or transdual nature, which makes them physically invulnerable. Specifically, these are adimensional objects that can be found in universes with an emphasis on very advanced mathematics and geometry, such as ultimate ensembles, or in universes where there are characters with various dimensionless characteristics. Type 2: Beyond-dimensional: Dimensionless beings whose nature is not only different but also conceptually superior to the very concept of dimensionality. Such characters have the same capabilities as high-dimensional entities, only being superior in relation to any geometric size, that is, any type of physics will be insignificant in comparison to them. The difference between Non-Dimensional beings and Beyond-dimensional is while non-dimensional beings can be considered adimensional objects within a dimensional space that are transcendent to everything in it, beyond-dimension cannot fit within any dimensional space, as it is "too big" even in comparison * Examples: '''Monitor-Mind The Overvoid '''Type 3: Boundlessness: Boundless creatures are those whose existence is not only conceptually superior to the concept of dimensions but all hierarchies of size. They are usually all-encompassing beings that encompass even beyond-dimensional creatures, to where they are only infinitesimal in comparison. The most common comparison is a droplet of water in an endless sea. Likewise, they can also simply be those that dwarf beyond-dimensional entities in a similar manner without necessarily being all-encompassing. * Examples: The-One-Above-All Possible Uses Irrelevant Strength: Due to the concepts of space and volume not applying to these beings whatsoever, their strength is irrelevant. Even an infinite-dimensional hyperverse has extremely little influence on a non-dimensional being and is practically nonexistent to a meta-abstract. Irrelevant Speed: The concept of distance (at least in a spatial-dimension sense) does not apply to them. The concept of speed is irrelevant. Most beings of the boundless type are omnipresent. Higher-Dimensional Manipulation: In many cases, these beings possess the same capabilities as higher-dimensional ones, but on a level where any dimensional size does not matter. Transduality: Many characters of this kind are transcendent in relation to duality in addition to the concepts of space and time. Large Size: The concept of geometric size and dimensionality do not apply to them. Meta-Abstracts are of a "size" where even infinite-dimensional creatures would be nonexistent in comparison, and those of Type 3 are of a "size" where they would encompass Meta-Abstracts to a point where they are infinitesimal in comparison as described above. Category:Powers and Abilities